<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Plot by LouisPumpkinnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414206">A Plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisPumpkinnn/pseuds/LouisPumpkinnn'>LouisPumpkinnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Louis, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisPumpkinnn/pseuds/LouisPumpkinnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take long until Louis realises, he is completely fucked. In fact, it takes about thirty seconds for his sister, Lottie’s best friend to bewitch him. Watching the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, revealing the large indents of his cheeks that would make him look almost cherub-like if it wasn’t for the seductive glint in his eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this terrible ramble of mine. Please read the tags and do not proceed if anything in them seems like it may upset you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
It doesn’t take long until Louis realises, he is completely fucked. In fact, it takes about thirty seconds for his sister, Lottie’s best friend to bewitch him. Watching the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, revealing the large indents of his cheeks that would make him look almost cherub-like if it wasn’t for the seductive glint in his eye.</p><p><br/>
“I’m Harry, you must be Louis. Lots said you wouldn’t mind sharing a room with me this weekend?” The boy, or Harry as he’s now known, greets him. Louis’ pleasantly surprised at the deep timbre of his voice, especially considering his strong Omega scent. Louis arches a thin eyebrow as he glances at his younger sister, who is trying her very best to look innocent.</p><p><br/>
“Did she now?” He smirks, looking at Harry with his chin tilted up, half in Alpha arrogance, half due to Harry’s frankly alluring height. “Louis, Lottie’s older, more charming brother” He stretched a hand out to shake Harry’s, noting the size difference. Louis always knew he was an unusual Alpha, smaller and prettier than most yet still possessing the same mundane Alpha qualities. Every gender had their outliers and it seemed Harry and Louis could be interchangeable. Harry would easily suit the image of an Alpha, with his broad shoulders and muscular arms. While Louis closely matched the typical Omega stereotype, compact and curvy with sharp feminine features and a soft voice. God, Louis hopes Harry is as into paradoxes as him.</p><p><br/>
“Consider me charmed, Louis” He murmured, eyes sweeping the older man’s body from head to toe, before looking into his eyes from under his eyelashes. </p><p><br/>
“Okay! That is enough of that, you’ll have plenty of time to flirt with each other tonight. Common Harry, you promised me we’d go shopping” Lottie interrupted, giving Louis a stern look before turning to stare up at Harry with puppy dog eyes. Harry, to give him his credit, kept a stern face for around two minutes before it cracked and he sighed.</p><p><br/>
“Sure Lotts, let me grab my jacket from Lou’s room and I’ll join you in the car” He threw a quick smile to the other boy, before sauntering off down the corridor towards Louis room. Louis turned sharply to face his sister, who was suddenly extremely interested in the slightly chipped polish decorating her nails. </p><p><br/>
“Oh, so you have nothing to say for yourself?” He scoffed. “You can’t be giving your Omega friends free rein of my room. What if I was due to go into rut this weekend? Or Harry into heat?” He ranted. </p><p><br/>
“But you aren’t due Lou! And neither is Haz. He needed a place to stay and your room is the biggest” She defended herself, poorly in Louis opinion. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, saying a prayer to an entity he didn’t believe in.</p><p><br/>
“As well as giving you the opportunity to set your brother up with the Omega you haven’t stopped raving about. You talked about him that much I thought you wanted to mate him” </p><p><br/>
“Absolutely not! He is like my brother and besides, he’s gay anyway” Lottie smirked, reminding Louis of exactly how much like him she was. He couldn’t help but allow his lips to twitch up into a tiny smile.</p><p><br/>
“Who’s gay?” Harry asked, coming back into the room dressed in a long black coat. “I thought I was meeting you in the car?” </p><p><br/>
“Louis, of course. The only gay in the village, well except for you now I guess” Lottie tapped her chin with her finger. Louis cut her a glare which she returned with raised eyebrows. “Anyway, see you later on Lou. Haz and I have an afternoon of shopping and possibly manicures?” She directed the question to Harry, who checked his nails and nodded his head.</p><p><br/>
“Definitely needed. I didn’t think I’d have to impress anyone in this tiny town, so they’re a little overdue” He beamed, causing Louis’ belly to warm. “I’ll see you around Lou” He practically whispered as he glides past the pleased Alpha, making sure to lightly knock their shoulders, allowing a small exchange of each other’s scents. Ensuring the Alpha would smell the Omega all afternoon. </p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>